


Training Day

by LadyBuck112



Series: Marriage Counseling [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Power Play, Strength, a tinsy winsy dom, or I need counseling, they need counseling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBuck112/pseuds/LadyBuck112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and the Inquisitor attempt to train together.</p><p>Per their counseling assignment ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Day

**Author's Note:**

> Goes with "Mr. and Mrs. Rutherford" short story

He knew this wasn’t going to work out. Every thrust, every moan, every bead of sweat reminded him that he and the inquisitor could _not_ train together. It really shouldn’t be this difficult. They are both highly trained, professional warriors, all they needed to do was to get outside and go at it.

They did go at it.

Luckily it was still dark outside and no one was up to see them; however, he was quite mindful of the possibility that a patrolling guard could happen upon them or at least hear them. They tried, somewhat, to hide behind the empty tents and bushes that bordered the main stairway in the courtyard. It was risky…but…

“Fuck…”

Lady Trevelyan threw her head back and sighed a moan as Cullen gripped her hips tighter. “This…is your…fault.” He accused her in between strokes. He was already so close and just the thought of possibly being caught terrified and excited him at the same time.

An evil chuckle tickled his ear as the inquisitor dug deeply into the back of his shoulders and tightened her thighs around his waist. The slight tinge of pain coupled with her slippery wetness was all he needed. With a curse, he pressed her harder against the stony wall of the staircase and pumped in a strained rhythm as he came inside her. They stayed linked there for a few moments, panting to catch their breath before unhinging from one another.

“We are supposed to be _training_ together, woman.” Cullen licked his lips and smacked Lady Inquisitor's bum before pulling up his leathers and tying them.

“Oh, we weren’t training? Felt like it to me.” She smiled wickedly at her husband as she proceeded to straighten her breastplate. “By the way, how was this my fault? You’re the one who suggested we train together.”

Cullen shook his head and tucked in his undershirt. He didn’t take off all his gear, nor did he have all his gear on in the first place; he only removed enough attire to get to his wife’s warmth and wetness. It was terrible really. He looked around at the untouched shield and sword sitting neatly on the armory. His armor and coat sat on the ground like little orphans waiting to be rescued.

They agreed to spar together as a solution to their perpetual disagreement: the Inquisitor preferred to train in the Fallow Mire by killing hordes of undead and he wanted her to train at Skyhold in relative safety. So instead of her leaving to train, he proposed that they trained together.

This was day three.

“That was what I intended. You seemed to have other things on your mind.” He was good at blaming her for his lack of self-control. It was her scent, it was the sway of her hips, it was her voice, and it was… honestly an addiction.

Picking up the rest of her gear, Lady Trevelyan moved to head towards the staircase that lead to the main hall. “Where are you going?” Cullen caught her elbow and pulled her towards him.

“I’m about to get cleaned up and then I’ll be out for the day. I need to look for a few more blasted shards in the Oasis…I hate that place…I think there’s a giant roaming around there too…a bloody giant.”

“We still need to train. We got up early to do this and now you’re acting like we’re done.” Cullen released her and walked over to the armory. Selecting a medium length sword and a basic shield, he tossed them to his wife. She dropped the things she was holding to catch the weapons. She loved swords and shields. She loved shields and axes too. And two-handed weapons…

“Ok, Commander…” She walked into the sparring ring and rolled the weapon by a twist of her wrist.

Cullen smiled slyly and placed himself in a fighting stance, “Now, Inquisitor let’s get to work.”

The inquisitor did not hesitate. She immediately rushed forward towards Cullen.

Bang, clang, clang.

Cullen blocked the Inquisitor’s blows, but not easily. Her stamina was off the chart. As soon as she connected with Cullen’s shield or sword, her arm was up again ready to throw the next hit.

“Don’t go easy on me Commander.” Lady Inquisitor goaded as she blocked Cullen’s sword.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” He growled out in response. While troops throughout Thedas commonly included both men and women amongst their ranks, women still had to deal with stereotypes and hackling from the perceived, “stronger sex”. However, Cullen never participated in such conversations for he has always admired the power that emanated from female warriors. Especially the one before him. “Aim your shield slightly downwards Inquisitor,” the commander instructed in the tone he used for his troops. “You fight against both blades and magic, therefore you must constantly be ready to defend against both.”

The Inquisitor adjusted the shield. “How about this?” she asked as she pushed up against the commander and his blade.

“Better.” He pushed her away and slammed his sword down against hers. She blocked him and rolled away.

The two of them continued to spar a bit longer before dropping their weapons for a break. Lady Trevelyan walked around within the ring with her hands on her hips. She rolled her head back on her neck as she tried to catch her breath and stretch. Removing her gauntlets and vambrace she let out an exhausted breath. She tossed the items to the side of the sparring ring and then proceeded to remove her pauldron and breastplate.

“Good job Inquisitor,” Cullen lifted his lips in a crooked smile. “It looks like we got a good workout in.”

She smiled tiredly, “Thank you Commander. You know, I like you instructing me like I’m one of your new recruits.”

“Hmm.” Cullen shifted and crossed his arms over his chest as she moved closer to where he stood. Having shed her top armor, she only wore a sleeveless white blouse that was now clinging to her chest and back with sweat. Cullen noticed a trail of sweat stream down her neck and disappear between her breasts…

She placed her hands on his chest and reached up to kiss him. He kept his arms folded and maintained his height to playfully keep her out of reach of his mouth. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tugged him down to her height, forcing him to kiss her.

“You fight well woman…” He murmured against her mouth, now pulling her into his arms.

“Oh, well you should see how I grapple.”

\---

Maybe it looked like they were grappling on the ground. It certainly started out that way.

He tackled her to the ground after she bit his bottom lip. He told her to try to get out from under him. She probably could have, but that would require her kneeing him where it would have not only hurt, but could have caused possible reproductive problems. So she didn’t, instead she tried to wiggle from underneath him. She even tried to tickle him, but he had his armor on…

At first he wanted to simply make it hard for her to escape. But it soon began to feel sort of nice having her struggle under his weight. The contest for superiority, of mastery over her produced a sense of satisfaction that he didn't know he'd feel. He pressed his weight down firmly against her as she tried to twist from her back to her stomach. She was breathing hard from fatigue. Grappling was always a great way to build stamina. He used to wrestle and grapple with his brother and fellow Templars all the time.

But, this was a bit different. Her body was strong, but soft, feminine. His. He knew she could feel his hardness as she struggled from underneath him.

“Urgh!” She pushed his face with the palms of her hands which loosed his upper body. Just as she twisted around, he caught her hips from behind.

She was getting exhausted, “Cullen…” it sounded like a moan to his ears, but it was probably an exasperated sigh. Either way, it made him hard.

He pinned her down beneath him and nuzzled into her neck.

“Cullen,” Yes _that_ was a moan.

He noted that it was still dark…

“Woman…” he groaned behind her neck. In this position, all he needed to do was to pull her leathers down a bit to get inside…he would only need to untie his leathers enough to…

“Cullen! Mmm.”

“Maker…” Guards probably heard them for certain now, they were probably watching too...

Maybe it looked like they were still wrestling. Maybe?

“I’ll go…with you…to the Mire…”

“Deal...”

 

 

 

 


End file.
